


A Near Death Experience

by SmutKnight



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Femdom, Lesbian Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Submissive Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 23:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20479316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutKnight/pseuds/SmutKnight
Summary: Soraka finds herself crossing paths with Lamb once again. She knows the drill, she gets to live and Lamb gets to use her tongue. Though Soraka would never admit how much she enjoys it.





	A Near Death Experience

Soraka smiled sweetly as she watched a flock of birds fly overhead. She took a deep breath, the air rich with the intoxicating aroma of pine and meadow flowers. Days like these she considered herself truly blessed to be able to walk among mortals, even in the sparsely populated woodlands she now found herself in. She pondered which direction the nearest village would be, it had been a few days now since she last had the comfort of a warm meal and new people to heal. Though she was perfectly comfortable lying out in the soft grass, she couldn’t help but feel excitement at the thought of sleeping in a soft bed. Undoubtedly one of the mortal’s best creations, she mused.

** _THWACK_ **

An arrow embedded itself into the trunk of a tree beside Soraka, passing mere inches to the side of her head. Soraka jumped, an undignified squeak escaping from her as she shakily clutched her staff to her chest, whipping around to locate the person responsible for the near miss. “It’s been a while, Starchild” An ethereal voice called out, echoing amongst the trees. Soraka’s fear turned to annoyance as she realised whom had stumbled across her. “Hello again Lamb” Soraka replied, spotting the girl perched on a tree stump a few feet away.

Kindred lowered her bow, before setting it aside against the tree stump, sitting on the edge of the stump. “Come now Starchild, you know now is no time for words. Not from you at least.” Soraka sighed, diligently she approached the huntress, dropping to her knees in front of the spirit. Soraka was a celestial, though she chose to walk among the mortals, she was not affected by time in the same way, and therefore did not age. Due to this little gift, she had been able to roam the lands of Runeterra for centuries now. However, the twin spirits Kindred were here before her, and death does not only come for those of old age. It was inevitable that the twin spirits came to claim her eventually, however the more merciful Lamb had taken an interest in the Soraka. Lamb allowed Soraka to live, but at a price. Wherever their paths should cross in the future, Soraka must surrender her will to Lamb completely.

As Soraka now knelt before the huntress, looking up at her small bust and slight smirk clearly visible under the mask, she prepared herself for her first instruction. Initially, Soraka thought herself lucky to strike such a deal with death. However, with lives as long as theirs, they were destined to cross paths more often than Soraka had realised, given enough time. As Kindred spread her legs, her thick inner thighs already glistening with her lust, Soraka bit her lip slightly in anticipation. It wasn’t as if Soraka didn’t enjoy these little meetings, she was far from frigid and was no stranger to the fairer sex. However Lamb was a selfish lover, and more often than not left Soraka frustrated and unsatisfied.

“Come now Soraka, must I ask? I know you know what I want of you.” Soraka leant forward slightly, her tender tongue gingerly contacting the huntress’s clit. Lamb breathed in sharply. “My, it has been a while hasn’t it Starchild” Kindred commented, staring down at the girl through her mask as her tongue slowly circled around her clit. “You weren’t hiding out here to avoid me now, were you?” Lamb continued. Sorakka leant back to answer, but was interrupted by Lamb roughly grabbing her by the horn, forcing her head back between her thighs. “That was a rhetorical question.” Lamb stated, her tone of voice suggesting a dramatic eye roll occurring beneath her mask. Soraka took a moment to compose herself, considering attempting to pull away and criticize the huntress for asking her questions then getting annoyed when she try to answer, but with the taste of Lamb’s mess on her lips, her annoyance was quickly becoming diluted by lust.

More eager than before, Soraka began lapping at the girl’s clit once more. After resisting the urge for a few moments, Soraka’s craving caved, and she lowered her tongue, probing at Kindred’s entrance, her tongue now slick with the spirit’s lust. As much as she despised Kindred’s attitude, she was absolutely infatuated with her taste. She couldn’t get enough. She began to push her tongue as deep into Lamb as she could manage, eager to taste as much of her as possible, and get the huntress to cum as soon a possible, so that she may tend to her own lust in peace. Lamb did not release her grip on the girl’s horn, moaning slightly as Soraka swapped her attention between her walls and her clit. Every time she felt the Celestial’s tongue enter her, she pulled firmly on her horn, eager to feel her as deep as possible.

As she continued, Soraka’s excitement only grew with the Huntresses, soon sliding two fingers into her without being instructed, as she turned her tongue’s attention to the girl’s clit once more. By now Lamb had cum multiple times from the Soraka’s tongue, coating the Celestial’s face in her mess. Lamb was insatiable however, crossing her legs around Soraka’s neck, holding her head firmly in place against her clit using her muscular thighs. Soraka was waiting for this. As she felt the girl’s thick thighs pressing against her head, she began to finger fuck Lamb roughly, suckling and nibbling on her clit as she did so. Though Soraka would never admit it, for fear of more frequent visits and subsequent frustration, she loved the feeling of those toned thighs either side of her face. Kindred threw her head back in ecstasy from this sudden change of pace, giving an opening for Soraka to subtly slip her free hand under her dress, finger fucking herself just as roughly as she was the Huntress Infront of her.

Lamb began to pant, her grip on Soraka’s horn tightening as she felt herself climaxing once more. Her thighs squeezed Soraka once more indicating to Soraka that she was soon to cum. Soraka removed her fingers from the Huntress and replaced them with her tongue, tongue fucking her wet pussy as deep as she could. Her fingers soaked with Lamb’s lust quickly found their way between her own legs, pushing deep within her own soaked pussy as Kindred came hard. Soraka closed her eyes as Kindred came, eagerly swallowing down mouth full after mouth full of the spirit’s cum as she squirted messily into the girl’s mouth. Soraka desperately tried to make herself cum as she swallowed the last mouthful of the Huntresses lust. However, she hadn’t been able to pleasure herself nearly long enough to be able to orgasm so soon, and she pouted in frustration as Lamb removed her vice-like grip from her horn.

Lamb slowly removed her quivering thighs from around Soraka’s head, breathing heavily for a few moments to compose herself, before perching atop the trunk once more, bow in hand. “It’s been a pleasure as always, Starchild” Kindred teased, her smirk painfully obvious in her voice, frustrating Soraka even further. “Yes yes, you may leave now.” Soraka replied, her cheeks flush from the frustrating encounter. “Until next time” Lamb commented, before fleeing between the tress, leaving nothing but her ethereal laugh.


End file.
